


Frío

by KiraH69



Series: Desafío Alfabeto [6]
Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Anal Sex, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: La familia Holland constaba de tres miembros, pero siempre había cuatro platos en la mesa.





	Frío

**Author's Note:**

> No es un RPF aunque use el nombre real de Evan. Tomadlo como una temporada aparte de las originales.

La familia Holland constaba de tres miembros: Matthew, el padre, un escritor bastante prometedor; Helen, la madre, una dedicada ama de casa; y Lisa, la adorada hija de cinco años a la que le encantaban las muñecas de trapo. Cuando consiguieron dinero suficiente con un betseller de Matthew, se mudaron a una casa junto a un lago al norte de Wisconsin, lejos de cualquier vecino molesto, a media hora en coche de la primera tienda de alimentación y del colegio de Lisa, con el único propósito de que Matthew tuviera el espacio que necesitaba para concentrarse en escribir sus novelas. Era una antigua casa de madera de dos pisos, con cinco habitaciones, una de las cuales habían convertido en el despacho de Matthew.

Mientras su marido escribía, a Helen le gustaba cocinar; el tiempo que no pasaba limpiando y ordenando la casa mientras tarareaba, lo pasaba cocinando. Cada desayuno, comida y cena colocaba cuatro platos a la mesa que llenaba con deliciosa comida y todos comían juntos mientras escuchaban hablar a la parlanchina Lisa sobre lo que había hecho en el colegio ese día o lo que quería hacer el fin de semana. Evan apreciaba en especial la comida bien caliente, aunque fuera tan solo por el momento en que la sopa entraba caliente en su boca, aunque ya estuviera helada cuando llegaba a su estómago, como todo lo que comía, pero por un instante podía sentir el calor que tanto añoraba.

Sentía frío por las mañanas al despertar y por las noches frente a la chimenea encendida. Acercaba las manos al fuego, pero seguían estando frías. Siempre hacía frío en esa casa. No importaba que se metiera en la cama del matrimonio cuando Matthew aún dormía por la mañana mientras Helen llevaba a su hija al colegio y follara con él durante una hora, recibiendo constantes azotes y bofetadas (Matthew nunca trataría así a su mujer, solo hacía esas cosas en sus sueños húmedos). Evan seguía sintiendo frío a pesar de que su piel estuviera roja. Con el hombre del traje de látex no era mejor. El látex era frío y su cuerpo no estaba siquiera caliente. Al menos era tan salvaje que conseguía correrse un par de veces.

No entendía por qué siempre sentía frío, ya fuera verano, otoño, invierno o primavera. Siempre estaba frío. Tan frío como el lago junto a la casa. Evan salía a menudo y se sentaba frente al lago. A veces se arrodillaba a la orilla y veía su reflejo en él, pero no era un rostro vivo el que le devolvía la mirada. Era un rostro en descomposición, hinchado y deshaciéndose, con los ojos blancos como la niebla. Evan extendía la mano y la metía en el agua, un agua que no se sentía fría porque tenía la misma temperatura que su cuerpo, pero no lograba alcanzar aquel rostro muerto. Entonces Helen llamaba a comer y Evan sacaba la mano del agua para ir a llenar su estómago de comida fría. Quizá sintiera calor esa noche cuando le follara el hombre de látex.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
